


Ship of Dreams

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Sorry for lack of smut, Titanic AU, but I hope you like the pretty mental image of Epileo I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: The maiden voyage of the latest luxury liner invited all the big names of Glenwood, human and Seraphim alike.  Too bad for them, it's a doomed voyage.Or, the Titanic AU where nobody dies.  Written for Sormik Week 2017 Day 8: Katz Corner (Free day)!





	Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pengie (pengiesama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/gifts), [Owlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlily/gifts).



> For pengiesama, and their amazing writing and inspiring this AU to begin with, and [toradh/applegelstore](https://applegelstore.tumblr.com/), for their amazing art on Tumblr.

They nicknamed it The Ship of Dreams. A technological marvel of human ingenuity and seraphic artes, a symbol of what humans and seraphim could accomplish if they only worked together. It was the largest luxury liner ever built, meant to sail on a months long journey along the the northern coasts of Glenwood, stopping at ports along the way, bringing tourism and commerce while providing a rare opportunity to see the glaciers and icebergs that riddled the seas of the far north.

The ship's maiden voyage was heavily publicized, as the rich among the humans and the famous among the Seraphim were invited to go, along with those who were less fortunate, but were simply looking to resettle elsewhere. So, of course, it didn't entirely surprise Mikleo when a pair of first class tickets arrived at their Elysia home, along with a letter complete with signatures and legal documentation that Mikleo would not be required to help them in any way, shape, or form should anything go awry. And they'd both agreed it would be a great way for Sorey to see how the world had changed during the centuries he'd slept, and Mikleo had been looking forward to a vacation of sorts now that they were finally reunited.

Which is how he found himself at the bow of the truly gigantic luxury liner, enjoying the feel of the cool sea breeze as the ship cruised across the open water. He held a hand up to his cheek, using it to keep his hair out of his face. Someone hugged him from behind, and catching a glimpse of fiery red tipped locks fluttering in the wind, he relaxed. A chin rested on his shoulder in response, and Mikleo leaned back into the embrace, his heart fluttering at the feeling of being wrapped in those strong arms once more.

Together, they stood in companionable silence, until an iceberg, half-shrouded in mist, came into view in the distance, and Sorey held out his hands to form a picture frame around a part of the iceberg with the mists and the sea. “What do you think, Mikleo? Think this would make for a good sketch?”

“Hmmmm, maybe,” Mikleo replied, turning around fully. He smirked, before adding, “It'd certainly make for a prettier sketch than a poem.”

“Ouch that's harsh!” Sorey replied, reaching for Mikleo's sides. A tickle war quickly began, although with how Mikleo was nearly trapped between the railing and Sorey, it was pretty clear who the victor would be. Despite his attempts to twist and turn, there was no escaping Sorey's fingers, and it wasn't long before Mikleo's laughter rang out loud and clear across the deck.

“Okay, I yield, I yield!” Mikleo shouted between giggles. His face was flushed from the laughter, and the breeze rustled past his hair, and he had to hold up a hand to keep it out of his face. Sorey's breathing hitched for a moment, and Mikleo pulled him in for a kiss, slow and gentle as the waves in the sea around them.

The ship's horn blaring out reminded them of where they were, but Mikleo hadn't missed how Sorey was getting caught up in the moment, and he rapidly began thinking up of a plan as they returned to their room to fetch Sorey's sketchbook. After all, what was an all-expenses paid vacation good for if they couldn't have a little private time to themselves?

* * *

 

That evening, as Sorey lounged on a sofa and placed the finishing touches to his sketch, a quiet cough from the bedroom doorway caught his attention. He turned, and then had to blink a few times as his brain tried to process the sight he was greeted with.

Mikleo had gotten changed out of his travel clothes and into a much lighter thigh-length dark turquoise silk robe. He leaned against the door frame, head cushioned by his arm while he carelessly draped his forearm over his head, mussing his bangs just to catch a glimpse of the golden circlet he always wore. His hair had been freed from its customary ponytail, and his long silver-blue hair cascaded around his shoulders, calling attention to the low cut of the robe. The sash was gently tied, tight enough to hint at the narrow waist underneath, but loose enough to hang off of his hips.

Sorey gulped, and then tried to swallow again, as his throat suddenly became drier than . . . than . . . than a really dry thing. He tried opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was sure a certain other part of him was responding too, but his brain was too busy trying to work through the glorious vision in front of him to notice.

Mikleo simply chuckled in response before casually sauntering over, taking a seat next to his side on the couch, gently smiling as he trailed his hand up Sorey's chest.

He leaned in close, right next to Sorey's ear, soft silver-blue tresses just barely brushing Sorey's neck as he murmured, “I have a request, if you're interested.”

As far as Sorey was concerned, Mikleo could have asked him to do anything he wanted as long as he kept talking to him like that.

“I want you to draw me,” Mikleo began, practically purring into Sorey's ear. The singular part of Sorey's brain currently capable of processing language thought it sounded like a perfectly reasonable request. After all, Sorey had done multiple sketches of Mikleo over the past few months since their reunion, typically impromptu sketches of Mikleo working at his desk.

“Um, okay,” Sorey responded, unsure of why this required such an elaborate set up.

“Wearing _nothing_ but my mother circlet,” he finished, his warm breath ghosting over Sorey's ear. Sorey felt a shiver run down his back, even as a certain _other_ part of him twitched in response.

“Um, what did you have in mind?” Sorey asked, his brain finally catching up to the words Mikleo had spoken.

“Well, lounging on this couch, for one thing.”

“Uh, sure, we could do that. Um, let me go and, uh, grab a chair. So I can sit. And draw.”

Sorey gulped as he stood, trying to ignore how uncomfortably tight his pants felt. If Mikleo noticed Sorey's response to his request, he didn't comment as he shifted to make himself comfortable on the couch. Sorey hadn't expected much to have changed when he came back, as Mikleo hadn't been very specific about the pose in question. Which left Sorey completely unprepared for the scene that greeted his eyes when he came back.

Mikleo had taken off the robe and laid back onto the couch, his right arm crooked to show off his lean build and waist while the back of his right hand held back his hair to show off the sparkling golden circlet and the jewel embedded in the front. His left arm trailed across his midriff, not even bothering to cover himself for any semblance of modesty, and his robe dangled off of a few fingers, leaving it to trail off of the edge of the couch in a waterfall of turquoise. His hair was splayed across cushions, draping over the armrest in a cascade of blue and silver, while a few stray locks trailed down and over his collarbones. His long legs were stretched out, his left leg gently bent to highlight the curves of his calves. There was an easy comfort in the way Mikleo lounged on the couch, but the smoldering look in those violet eyes nearly made Sorey drop everything when they finally made eye contact.

“Well?” Mikleo asked, turning his head _just so_ and Sorey's entire train of thought managed to derail even more than it already had. And if the room's temperature went up a few degrees, well, Sorey wasn't entirely sure if that was just a certain _other_ part of his anatomy speaking, or his inability to control his own powers. He looked back over to Mikleo again, and caught a mischievous glint in his violet eyes, as though he knew full well what effect he was having.

“Um, right,” Sorey answered, remembering Mikleo's request. Taking a moment, Sorey finally set the chair down, and settled down as best as he could to being the sketch. Mikleo, for his part, managed to keep watching Sorey, a soft smile on his face as he watched Sorey work.

A couple of hours later, Sorey straightened up, satisfied with the finished product in his hands. He walked over to Mikleo, and Sorey's eyes couldn't help but track the movement of Mikleo's long tresses as he sat up to examine the sketch. Settling on the couch next to Mikleo, he reached around a slim waist and cuddled him close.

“Well? What do you think?” Sorey asked, stroking a bare hip as he watched Mikleo's violet eyes trace over the paper.

“Thank you. It's beautiful.” Mikleo leaned into the embrace, cuddling close as he angled his face up for a kiss.

“Not as beautiful as you though,” Sorey murmured as he set the sketchbook down and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

 

It had been, all things considered, a good trip. A great one even, if Mikleo were to be completely honest. The ship's crew was good, the water Seraph they'd asked to help was an old friend (by his standards) and a new friend (by Sorey's standards), and things were going great. His attempt to get laid worked out beautifully, made even better when Sorey shyly asked him to wear the robe for him again.

Which meant it really shouldn't have surprised him at all when a loud rumbling groan echoed from the depths of the ship in the middle of the night, waking him from a sound sleep. And it really shouldn't have surprised him that it was the result of an overeager captain who thought his ship was actually invincible, instead of being susceptible to the forces of nature. The ship had scraped the side of a particularly large iceberg, buckling the plates that held it together, popping open one of the seams that ran along the side of the ship. Needless to say, with the amount of water the ship was taking in, it was doomed.

As the strongest water seraph present on the boat, at least he could say he succeeded in making sure everyone made it onto a life boat, including the overeager captain . . . who might have to nurse a massive headache once he returned to the land of the conscious.

As for him and Sorey, though, they had taken it upon themselves to check the liner for any other stragglers who refused to leave, which meant they themselves weren't quite so fortunate on getting a spot on said life boats. Which left them in their current predicament – Mikleo, in Sorey's overcoat and his own sleeping robes, soaked to the bone half-lying down on the door, with Sorey, hanging onto the edge as his counterbalance and kicking his feet and paddling in a vain attempt to get them . . .  _somewhere_ . Off in the distance, a low moaning sound echoed in the still night air, the final sounds of a dying ship.

“Sorey, stop being dumb and get on the door before you get eaten by something.”

“But Mikleo! There's no space for both of us! And you can't swim!”

“Sorey, I'm a _water_ seraph. I don't _need_ to swim. _You_ , on the other hand, are going to freeze to death.”

Sorey gestured in the air, and a small ball of flames appeared in his hand. “Not going to happen, Mikleo, or did you forget I'm a fire Seraph now?”

“Well, fine then!” Mikleo pouted, straightening up to cross his arms. “See if I care! It's not like I was worried about you or anything!”

Sorey chuckled, before pushing down on the door in an attempt to climb on. The door wobbled dangerously, and Mikleo had to lie back down again before he was completely thrown off. Still, Sorey managed to climb on, and even though the door dipped an inch into the water from the additional weight, a wave of his hand was enough to at least leave the immediate vicinity (and their clothes) completely dry. Sorey held out his hands to summon a small ball of fire to warm them both, and together, they huddled on the plank, lying back to look up at the stars.

“You know,” Sorey began, “This isn't so bad. I mean, you, me, a light. The stars in the clear sky. It's just like being in Elysia all over again.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Sorey, you're such a sap.”

“Yeah, but I'm _your_ sap.” Sorey reached for his hand, and Mikleo happily took it, looking up at the stars while quietly enjoying the warmth of Sorey's hand.

Just like it had always been from their childhood.

* * *

 

A few days later, a rescue ship arrived, and Lailah, Edna and Zaveid met them at the port. Lailah had all but burst into tears upon seeing them both – she'd thought they'd both died when the original rescue ship returned without them on board and was all but ready to release a swarm of paper cranes into the bay when the news came the second rescue ship had found them. Zaveid had simply laughed when he noticed Mikleo was wearing Sorey's overcoat, and as for Edna, well.

“Ow! What was that for?” Mikleo groused after Edna jabbed them both with her parasol.

“That was for making Lailah worry.”

“Eh? But-”

Before Lailah could finish, she jabbed them both again.

“Ow!” they both exclaimed.

“Don't _ever_ do anything that stupid again,” she replied, opening her parasol and turning her back to them. “Or if you do, give us some warning first so we can be ready to say our eulogies to you.”

She paused, and then spun around, a mischievous grin on her face. “Here lies Meebo,” she sadly deadpanned, “drowned by his element. He will be missed.”

And as Sorey tried to calm down an increasingly irate Mikleo while Edna continued her teasing, he had to admit, he wouldn't mind going on another vacation. Although he was sure he'd appreciate it a lot more if the ship didn't sink from underneath them next time.

 


End file.
